Es una fuerte lluvia la que va a caer
by FrutillaPecosa
Summary: Mientras Ichigo se esfuerza por vivir como un hombre normal, los recuerdos que guarda de su época de Shinigami no dejan de atormentarlo. Un nuevo personaje llega pero aún hay un vacío en su vida que sólo puede ser llenado por una sola persona.
1. Amanecer

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Kubo Tite a excepción de algún personaje original que puede aparecer para completar la historia pero que, en ningún caso, será protagónico.

* * *

**Nota: Este fic está entrelazado con la historia "Como si hubiese sido ayer" pero de todos modos, no es necesario adentrarse en ese fic para seguir el hilo conductor de esta historia.**

**Puede que los personajes caigan en OoC después de todo se supone que han pasado varios años desde los hechos que actualmente se desarrollan en el manga. Como el final de Bleach es para todos un absoluto misterio, este fic se ambienta en una época muy posterior al manga, con sus personajes viviendo una vida absolutamente normal, sin poderes espirituales, al menos en teoría.**

**Espero no decepcionar.**

**Como siempre, estoy siempre abierta a recibir comentarios.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Amanecer**

La luz del sol que entraba por su ventana lo obligó a despertarse aun cuando él pretendía seguir durmiendo unas cuantas horas más. Intentó envolverse entre las sábanas para así ignorar el nuevo día que comenzaba pero el potente brillo se lo impidió. No había caso, su tiempo de descanso había llegado a su fin y él sabía, que con el inicio de este nuevo día debía también empezar con su vida desde cero, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se levantó lentamente, en realidad no tenía mayores apuros. Abrió las cortinas de su habitación y a través de la ventana abierta aspiró el dulce aroma de la mañana. Aún era verano y el aire cálido le hacía salir de su letargo, lo hacía sentir vivo, especialmente ahora en que debía crear un nuevo proyecto de vida, la vida de un hombre normal sin los cuentos fantasiosos que había experimentado hace algún tiempo atrás.

En el comedor ya lo esperaba su padre, solo. Lucía como todos los días de los últimos años y, por la misma razón, Ichigo esperaba que un golpe cayera sobre él en cualquier momento. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Espero un poco más, no podía relajarse realmente con su padre, por lo que estuvo atento, con sus cinco sentidos alerta, esperando el golpe que daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Nada. Sin comprender a cabalidad lo que acontecía, tomó asiento al lado de su progenitor. Estuvieron bastante tiempo observándose el uno al otro, sin decir palabra. Viendo que su padre parecía no querer saludarle, Ichigo empezó a comer. El silencio entre ambos amenazaba con tornarse eterno hasta que Isshin lo rompió.

—Bueno, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente— comenzó el padre de Ichigo con el tono más dramático que pudo encontrar y que le costó enormemente fingir. La excesiva seriedad de su padre estaba poniendo muy nervioso a Ichigo. Él no solía comportarse así, tenía que elegir justo ese día para jugar a ser serio. Sin saber por qué, los nervios comenzaron a aparecer en el muchacho. Sí, tenían una conversación pendiente desde hace algún tiempo, sólo que él no sabía cómo empezar.

—Escucho—. Eso fue todo lo que dijo el padre ayudando en nada a su hijo. Ichigo había pensado muy bien lo que iba a decirle a su padre, estaba seguro de su decisión, lo había meditado por mucho tiempo. Y hasta lo había ensayado, sin embargo, llegado el momento de comunicarlo, se había quedado completamente mudo, las palabras simplemente no podían salir de su boca.

—Verás, papá— comenzó pausadamente sin entender de dónde apareció la repentina tos que buscaba acallarlo. Su padre le acercó un vaso de agua para que bebiera. Eso le ayudó, algo. ¿Por qué todo se estaba volviendo tan complicado para él? Era tan simple como decir que había decidido qué hacer con su vida, que ya había trazado un plan a seguir, nada más que eso. Sin embargo, no era algo fácil de comunicar y menos a un padre como el suyo.

—Padre, he tomado una decisión: no seré médico— soltó el muchacho de pronto. El padre no mostró la menor reacción. Se quedó unos minutos observándolo con el rostro imperturbable sin demostrar la mínima señal de asombro. Ichigo parecía seguro de lo que decía, se notaba que había pensado mucho sobre lo que acababa de decir. Y si no lo había hecho realmente no importaba demasiado, él conocía mejor que nadie a su hijo y, por lo tanto, sabía que una vez que él optaba por llevar a cabo algo, nadie podía hacerlo ceder. Era un hecho prácticamente consumado entonces.

— ¿No tienes nada que decirme?— Ichigo miró a su padre esperando en cualquier momento que un golpe cayera sobre su rostro. Sería una reacción lógica de Isshin y con mayor razón en una situación como esta en la que estaba interfiriendo directa y dramáticamente en los planes de su padre que él no compartía, por cierto.

—No serás médico— repitió en voz baja Isshin—, entonces ¿Qué harás? Yo no quiero vagos en mi familia— finalizó muy en su estilo.

—Eso quería comunicarte precisamente. He estado pensando mucho en lo que quiero hacer de mi vida. Quiero ser profesor…

Profesor. Ichigo quería ser profesor ¿De dónde había sacado su hijo semejantes ideas? Sí, podía intuirlo, creía estar seguro de saberlo. Fue después de todo el asunto ese de la Sociedad de Almas: se había acrecentado en Ichigo el deseo de proteger y ayudar a los demás de la manera que fuera. Había comenzado por sus amigos pero ahora, ya mayor, necesitaba ampliarse a nuevos campos y a nuevas personas. Todos creían evidente, y hasta lo daban por hecho, que sería un médico, que heredaría la clínica de su padre y sería feliz, sin tener problemas. Sin embargo, esa no era la forma de ayudar que Ichigo quería para sí. Sabía que podía entregar muchísimo al resto y quería intentarlo. Y así lo haría.

—Si tú eres profesor ¿entonces quién se hará cargo de la clínica?

—Cualquiera de mis hermanas, si ellas así lo quieren, claro o alguien en el que tú confíes. Sé que no te faltará gente para eso. Escucha papá— Ichigo se acercó a su padre haciendo gala de una seguridad que a él mismo lo tenía sorprendido—: la clínica es tu esfuerzo de años, lo sé, pero es tu proyecto, no el mío. Me gustaría comenzar por mí mismo, haciendo algo que creo que le servirá al resto, algo del que alguien pueda adquirir algún beneficio. Sé que puedo hacerlo bien pero quiero contar con tu apoyo, aunque no lo creas, es muy importante para mí.

Isshin miró a su hijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas: por fin era un hombre. Lo era ya desde hace mucho tiempo sólo que él se negaba a admitirlo.

—Muy bien ¿has decidido dónde vas a estudiar?

Aquí comenzaba la segunda parte del problema. Sí, Ichigo había decidido ya donde estudiar pero, para desazón de su padre, no era dentro de los límites de Karakura sino lejos de ahí. Isshin quiso negarse pero, una vez más, Ichigo se mostró firme. Deseaba hacer su vida y eso implicaba alejarse algo de su padre que, para bien o para mal, siempre acudía a su lado a socorrerlo aun cuando él no se lo pidiera. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Una vieja amiga suya solía hacer lo mismo, muy a su pesar. Esos eran otros tiempos, otra vida quizás. Ahora él era una persona distinta, muy distinta.

Superada la primera impresión, a Isshin no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la decisión de su hijo. Entremedio de lloriqueos y palabras a su difunta esposa le prometió apoyarlo, lo que para Ichigo significó mucho. Isshin no sabía cuánto.

—Todos los jóvenes están emigrando de esta ciudad— suspiró Isshin a modo de cierre de la conversación. Inevitablemente, todos habían crecido.

Isshin no dejaba de tener razón en ciertos aspectos. Muchos de sus conocidos habían comenzado a emigrar de la ciudad en búsqueda de su propio destino. Sin mencionar a Rukia y Renji que habían vuelto a su vida de Shinigamis, la primera en mudarse había sido Tatsuki. Ella seguía persiguiendo su deseo de ser campeona de karate y para hacerlo posible se había trasladado a la capital. Casi podía verla entrenando duramente, todo el día, como ella solía hacerlo. Había escuchado por ahí que sobre una pequeña decepción amorosa por lo que, quizás, salir de Karakura le ayudaba a olvidar. Él y Tatsuki ya no tenían esa amistad fluida que tuvieron en su niñez como para ir a preguntarle pero, de así haber sido, tampoco lo habría hecho. Todos tenemos derecho a tener nuestros propios secretos.

De Inoue tampoco sabía mucho. Luego de terminar el colegio la había visto en algunas oportunidades y una algunas oportunidades hasta salieron a pasear juntos pues ella le había dicho que tenía algo que contarle. Nunca logró saber con exactitud qué era lo que Inoue quería hacerle saber pero podía intuirlo. Hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta que ella sentía un tipo de afecto especial por él pero, lamentablemente, y aunque era ella alguien muy importante en su vida, no podía tener el mismo tipo de afecto. Estaba decidido a serle franco si ella algo insinuaba pero aquélla tarde de paseo, aparte de ser muy agradable, nada más había dejado. Inoue Orihime se despidió de él con lágrimas en los ojos deseándole la mejor de las suertes en su vida futura. Él había hecho lo mismo. Ella era una mujer excepcional y, esperaba que encontrara a alguien que pudiese entregarle todo el amor que su hermoso corazón necesitaba recibir.

Ishida también había emigrado. Él sí que había seguido los pasos de su padre y estudiaba medicina. Sin embargo, de la noche a la mañana, desapareció de la vida de sus amigos sin dejar rastros. La última vez que habló con él, estuvieron conversando sobre la vida, del pasado, presente y futuro. En ese entonces, Ichigo aún no tenía muy claro que haría con su destino por lo que Ishida se marchó creyendo que Kurosaki sería también un médico, al igual que él. A pesar de la frialdad con la que a veces se trataban, ambos siempre se tuvieron un inmenso respecto y, además, un gran aprecio. Le hubiese gustado compartir más con él pero ahora se hacía demasiado difícil. Ya se encontrarían en el futuro, estaba casi seguro de ello, y ahí podrían establecer un tipo más cercano de relación, como lo merecían los dos.

Sado también buscaba su camino. Parece que lo de la música iba en serio para él pues, luego de terminar el colegio, su banda comenzó a ser conocida en la ciudad y pronto, desde otras ciudades, comenzaron a llamarlos para tocar en algunos bares y eventos. Sado invitó a Ichigo en más de una oportunidad a tocar con ellos pero, aunque le parecía una oferta tentadora, no hubiese soportado el ritmo de vida de los músicos, algo bohemia, por decir lo menos. Ichigo prefería la tranquilidad y así se lo hizo ver a su amigo, quien lo entendió sin problemas. De todos modos Ichigo le prometió ir a ver su show, en cuanto se diera la oportunidad.

Finalmente, Rukia. Párrafo aparte merecía ella, sin duda. La pequeña shinigami había salido de su vida desde hace algún tiempo y esta vez para siempre. Ya la relación de humanos y Shinigamis había vuelto a la normalidad y la presencia de ella en la ciudad no estaría justificada bajo ningún pretexto. Sí, le dio algo de tristeza decirle adiós, ella era una parte importante de su existencia y, hasta el último momento esperó algo que nunca llegó. Qué era eso, él nunca lo había aclarado, sólo sabía que cuando ella estaba cerca él recobraba las fuerzas, se sentía seguro. Ahora ya no podía verla, tampoco podía sentirla pero sabía que ella estaría revoloteando por ahí. Esta esperanza le ayudaba a cumplir con sus metas, le daba un tipo de estímulo en su diario vivir.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Y bien, el momento al que tanto le temían Isshin, Yuzu y Karin había llegado. Después de una serie de trámites que implicaban inscribirse en una universidad, conseguir una casa para vivir, comprar cosas para abastecer su nuevo hogar y dar la aprobación a todo, Ichigo marchó hacia su nueva vida. Antes de partir, miró su habitación y, especialmente, el closet aquel en donde Rukia se escondía ¿Cómo podía vivir ahí, tan tranquila, en un espacio tan reducido? Eso mismo había tenido él en consideración cuando eligió su nueva morada: algo pequeño, acogedor. Sencillo. Así lo prefería él y estaba seguro que también le hubiese gustado a su amiga.

Su nuevo hogar estaba en la periferia de la ciudad aunque cerca de su casa de estudios. No le tomaba más de veinte minutos caminando. El barrio era agradable, siempre había niños jugando y una que otra mujer que lo miraba de forma extraña. Él inclinaba la cabeza, a modo de saludo, y entraba en su hogar, no tenía mayor contacto con nadie por ahí. Mejor, así podía concentrarse completamente en sus estudios. Al principio le costó un poco estudiar. Los primeros días se quedaba dormido y, como ya no tenía compañeros que lo pasasen a despertar, siempre llegaba corriendo a clases. Las materias no eran muy complejas aunque de todos modos los nervios acudían a él cuando pensaba que tendría que enfrentarse a una clase con alrededor de 30 niños ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? A veces se sentía muy seguro pero otras, simplemente sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Mas la determinación era más fuerte que todos los problemas que pudiesen cruzar en su camino…cada vez que recordaba esas palabras se acordaba de quien consideró su maestro en las artes de un shinigami. Cada vez que se sentía cansado y desanimado no hacía más que evocar la imagen de Urahara y ya todos los obstáculos se disolvían lentamente. Era un buen ejercicio. En lo demás, se podría decir que no tenía grandes problemas: procuraba mantener un bajísimo perfil en la universidad pero aun así su figura provocaba curiosidad en sus compañeros, especialmente en las chicas. Las más osadas se acercaban a él y lo invitaban a salir a lo que Ichigo respondía con una cortés pero firme negación. Las chicas se sentían un poco decepcionadas pero no se dejaban vencer, sabían que algún día lo convencerían. Ichigo, sin embargo, ya había decidido lo contrario. No era hombre de salir con chicas así, sólo por diversión. Debía existir un lazo, una unión importante entre ellos y, por ahora, él no quería establecer ninguno con nadie. La última vez que aceptó salir con alguien fue con Inoue ya terminada la escuela. Ella le había expresado su deseo de conversar con él sobre algo que ella sabía y que quería comunicarle. Finalmente no le dijo mucho, por no decir nada además de sus clásicas frases sin sentido que lanzaba cuando estaba muy nerviosa. Fue una buena tarde sí, él pensaba al principio que no llegaría a nada bueno. Aunque no podía saber que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga, lo intuía. Hace mucho tiempo que lo sospechaba, sin tener certeza alguna, y temía que el día en que ella se lo hiciera presente tuviese que romperle el corazón. Ichigo adoraba a Inoue de la manera en que se quieren los hermanos y estaba dispuesto a defenderla cada vez que fuera necesario, pero no podía ir más allá. No podía lastimarla y esa fue precisamente una de las tantas razones por la que decidió a emigrar. Si él se quedaba en Karakura el contacto con Inoue sería inevitable; si él estaba lejos, ella tendría la oportunidad de conocer más gente, hacer más amigos y, de paso, tendría muchas más posibilidades de olvidarse de él. No dejaba de sentirse un poco miserable por tratar de decidir el destino de los otros pero, considerando que él estaba involucrado directamente en ese destino, no encontraba del todo desatinado el querer intervenir. Ahora, si había sido la mejor opción, eso sólo el tiempo lo diría.

A pesar de que el mismo Ichigo había buscado la soledad, a veces no podía evitar el querer sentir la compañía de alguien. Ya no estaba Sado ni Ishida o quizás su padre, ni siquiera Kon. No conocía a nadie en su barrio, ni en la universidad. Estaba solo y eso, como nunca, le estaba pesando. A veces intentaba paliar su falta de amigos utilizando la televisión, eterna compañera de solitarios, como vía de escape. Por más que sentía las voces del aparato, sabía que no eran concretas, no estaban con él realmente. Era una noche solitaria. Afuera llovía. Nunca había podido apreciar la lluvia después de la muerte de su madre y ahora, el sonido del agua sobre el techo lo hacía despreciarla aún más. Tendido sobre su cama, mirando el techo, sonrió al recordar lo que dijo una vez: _"Gracias a ti ha dejado de llover" _Qué iluso era en esos tiempos. No sólo seguía lloviendo sino que la persona que supuestamente había logrado semejante hazaña hace tiempo que era sólo una imagen de su mente, un recuerdo. No sabía por qué sentía tanta nostalgia cada vez que a su mente volvía la silueta de Rukia, desde que ella se había marchado nunca más volvió a sentirse acompañado. De pronto, se encontró haciendo algo extraño. Sabiendo que quizás, aunque él no pudiese verla, Rukia estaba por ahí, junto a él. Era ridículo pero igual se dejó seducir por la idea:

—Hey Rukia, si es que aún estás por ahí cerca, mira como llueve allá afuera…

Se sintió estúpido, no sólo estaba hablando solo sino que, es su mente algo averiada, pretendía dirigirse a una persona que no existía. Definitivamente el estudio le estaba afectando las neuronas. Se puso de pie de un salto, dispuesto a continuar leyendo. Al pasar junto a la ventana se detuvo frente a ella y miró hacia afuera. Había una gran luna allá arriba. Sonrió. Si no fuera por la lluvia, que ya empezaba a disminuir, sería una muy bonita noche. Como las de antes. Seguía aún lleno de nostalgia por sus días pasados, en casa, con sus amigos. Pasó su mano por el cabello como queriendo revolver todo lo que tenía dentro de su cabeza.

—Rukia, si pudieses oírme sólo me gustaría decirte que los días que pasé contigo fueron increíbles. Perdona por nunca habértelo dicho es sólo que yo…

Se detuvo horrorizado. Otra vez hablándole a Rukia. ¿Por qué ahora tenía que salir con esto? Volvió a su cama pero no se recostó, permaneció sentado con la cabeza entre las manos, mirando hacia el suelo. Nunca había querido admitirlo, nunca siquiera lo había imaginado pero la verdad estaba aflorando sola ante él: extrañaba a Rukia. Lamentablemente para Ichigo, no había manera de remediar eso. Los días de la Sociedad de Almas eran ahora polvo en su vida, esa vida que ya no volvería jamás. Era ya tiempo de aceptarlo. Lo que él no podía siquiera imaginar era que sus palabras sí estaban siendo escuchadas.


	2. Simplemente, la vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Simplemente, la vida.**

Después de la lluvia, siempre sale el sol. Eso, físicamente hablando porque metafóricamente la tormenta podría durar toda una vida. Y eso sí que lo sabía Ichigo quien ya no tenía tiempo ni para ir al baño sin pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Pasaba casi todo el día en la Universidad o en la biblioteca estudiando y cuando llegaba a su casa no hacía más que cruzar la puerta y nuevamente a los libros y así todos los días. A veces se dormía en medio del estudio y era frecuentemente despertado por el teléfono que sonaba endemoniado. El 99 % de las veces era su padre quien, lloriqueando, le reclamaba por no llamarlo y por haberlo olvidado tan pronto. Entonces él tenía que explicarle que no, no lo había olvidado ni a él ni a sus hermanas, que simplemente llegaba tarde y temía despertarlos con un llamado a medianoche etc. Siempre era la misma historia pero Isshin no podía, o no quería entenderlo. Para cuando finalizaba con su padre Ichigo no tenía más remedio que irse a la cama sintiendo que no había hecho ni la cuarta parte de lo que debía hacer. Antes de dormir, siempre dirigía su mirada hacía un pequeño armario que estaba junto a su cama. Era casi la mitad del tamaño del armario que tenía en casa de su padre. ¿Podría Rukia vivir en ese lugar? Sonrió divertido. Rukia era la mitad del tamaño de cualquier ser humano normal, por lo tanto, concluyó que podría acomodarse en cualquier parte, hasta en una caja de zapatos. Río de buena gana para luego suspirar profundamente. Estaba pensando mucho en Rukia durante este último tiempo. Probablemente extrañaba su vida como shinigami.

No era el único. Aunque él no pudiera siquiera imaginarlo, muchos de sus ex compañeros de aventuras sentían algo similar, un sentimiento de nostalgia los invadía cada vez que recordaban aquellos tiempos. Especialmente para alguien, lejos de ahí, en otro mundo, en otra vida, en otra historia. Aunque Rukia se esforzaba por hacer creer que prefería que las cosas hubiesen seguido el rumbo que llevaban, de vez en cuando, en medio del cansancio de sus múltiples labores y responsabilidades como teniente, encontraba el momento para recordar. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Al comienzo ella no podría imaginar todo lo que viviría al lado de ese chiquillo de pelo naranja que protegió una noche y al que le cedió su poder, para salvar a su familia. ¿Cómo iba ella a saberlo? Es cierto que muchas de las experiencias vividas fueron dolorosas, aterradoras, sufridas. Sin embargo, siempre se tenían el uno al otro y no sólo a ellos dos sino a todos los que junto con Ichigo se habían instalado como parte de su vida. ¿Qué sería de todos ellos ahora? Hace mucho tiempo que no iba al mundo humano pues para eso estaban los shinigamis de rango inferior. Por esta razón jamás se había enterado de cómo habían continuado sus vidas. La vida de Rukia, no había cambiado en nada sólo había agregado más trabajo y stress a causa de su posición como oficial. Al ser teniente del escuadrón 13 esto era aún más evidente pues su capitán seguía enfermo y débil, entonces ella debía asumir muchas veces el mando. No era tan complicado sin embargo, ya que su gente era sumamente respetuosa y disciplinada que jamás ponía problemas cada vez que había que acatar una orden. Nunca la cuestionaban y le mostraban gran aprecio y respeto lo que la hacía sentirse feliz y realizada en el ámbito profesional. En la vida personal, nada nuevo que contar. A pesar de que la relación con su hermano era cada vez mejor, Byakuya seguía siendo un personaje retraído y severo que prefería la soledad y la tranquilidad y rara vez compartía con los demás y si lo hacía, se aseguraba de imponer su estilo serio y sofisticado. Rukia mantenía sí su amistad con Renji y se había acercado a otros shinigamis con los que había alcanzado a compartir durante sus vivencias en el mundo humano. Especialmente mantenía un vínculo muy fuerte con Hanataro, a quien le debía mucho y con quien pasaba largas horas hablando sobre el mundo humano y las cosas que allí pasaron. Eso era todo. Si no era un día de fiesta o algún tipo de reunión especial de oficiales lo cierto era que prefería permanecer en su escuadrón o en su casa, dibujando porque su amor por dibujar seguía intacto aunque sus progresos en este arte no eran los más evidentes.

En una de las tantas tardes que compartía junto a Hanataro, éste comenzó a comentar lo de siempre: cuánto había disfrutado el vivir junto a los humanos. Él incluso había trabajado ahí durante un periodo no corto de tiempo y, aunque los primeros días habían sido tremendos, pronto se acostumbró al trato con la gente y hasta había sufrido, no poco, una vez que tuvo que volver a su mundo. Rukia lo miraba sonriente: los humanos los habían transformado a todos, a su manera.

— ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Ichigo, Kuchiki-san? Nunca más supimos nada de él

Rukia lo miró serena. A ella también le gustaría saber a ciencia cierta pero era mejor hacerse la idea que las vidas de ambos ya estaban separadas.

—No hay manera de saberlo con seguridad, Hanataro. Hace mucho tiempo que no soy enviada allá y seguramente así permanecerán las cosas. Mi labor está aquí, con mi escuadrón. Sin embargo, asumo que seguirá con su vida habitual, yendo al colegio, peleando con su padre, saliendo con sus amigos, lo que solía hacer antes de que llegáramos a su mundo y, te puedo asegurar que es feliz porque, si hay algo que los humanos valoran más que nada eso es vivir la vida tan normal como sea posible— respondió Rukia con la seguridad que le daba el haber llegado a conocer a Ichigo más que ninguna otra persona.

Los ojos de Hanataro brillaron, como dando a entender que él algo sabía y esperaba que Rukia le preguntara que era eso pero ella siguió absolutamente sumida en sus pensamientos y no notó nada así es que tampoco preguntó por lo que Hanataro contó lo que sabía sin que ella lo hubiese preguntado:

—Algunos estudiantes, que tuvieron que ir a una misión al mundo humano, me contaron que Ichigo ya no vivía en Karakura, se había mudado a una nueva ciudad en donde vivía solo. No sé qué estará haciendo ahí. Ellos no saben tanto de las costumbres humanas como nosotros por lo que no pudieron explicarme bien.

— ¿Ichigo ya no está en casa?— A Rukia pareció interesarle el asunto—. Debe ser algo muy extraño para él.

—Ah, pero eso ya fue hace un tiempo atrás, unos cuantos meses.

Ichigo se había mudado a una nueva casa. Debe sentirse solo al haber dejado a sus amigos, él no es de las personas que hace amigos de buenas a primera. Rukia no se preocupó mayormente sino todo lo contario. Se alegraba de saber que su amigo estaba bien aunque le intrigaba pensar que quizás había tenido una pelea con su padre, lo que era muy improbable, o simplemente estaba afuera por otras razones. Como fuera, ya sabía que estaba bien y eso la ponía enormemente feliz, sólo esperaba que pudiera afrontar los cambios de la mejor manera posible, como todo un hombre. Lo que Rukia olvidaba era que el tiempo en el mundo de los humanos era muchísimo más rápido por lo que lo que para ella eran unas cuantas semanas para Ichigo eran algunos años por lo que tales cambios ya estaban más que asumidos por el joven quien ahora se preparaba para enfrentar otros nuevos.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo**

Ichigo ya estaba en su último año de universidad por lo que escasamente asistía a clases y ya tenía sus primeras vivencias como maestro. Los primeros días la experiencia había sido desastrosa, le parecía imposible imaginar a 30 niños pequeños con distintas personalidades e intereses como si fueran un solo bloque y, a la vez, los niños notando su inexperiencia en esos escenarios, le hacían la vida imposible demandando cada vez más de su novato profesor. Nunca, ni en su vida como shinigami siquiera, se había sentido tan agotado. Apenas si tenía tiempo de llegar a su casa, preparar la clase para el día siguiente y a dormir. Luego comenzaba un nuevo día y otra vez tenía que enfrentarse a los pequeños diablillos. Él, sin embargo, era una persona que no se dejaba vencer por pequeños tropiezos, es más a partir de éstos solía sacar enseñanzas para sus vivencias posteriores. A poco andar se dio cuenta que era imposible tratar a todo un grupo de niños como una masa informe de personas porque no lo eran. Todos tenían sus inquietudes que a veces coincidían y otras veces no lo hacían con las distintas preferencias de los niños. Se dio entonces el tiempo de conocerlos, lo más posible, uno por uno y tratar de averiguar qué cosas le gustaban y qué cosas no. Los pequeños, al principio, no confiaban mucho en su joven profesor a quien aún consideraban un extraño tratando de meterse en su pequeño espacio pero lentamente empezaron también ellos a conocerlo y sutilmente se abrieron a él. Cada uno de ellos escondía un universo propio que, unidos al resto de sus compañeros, hicieron que la creatividad de Ichigo viajara a la velocidad de la luz con tal de ofrecerles una manera divertida de aprender. Ahora sí que trabajaba más que nunca y apenas sí tenía tiempo de terminar con las asignaturas que aún tenía pendientes en la universidad. Menos tiempo tenía para llamar a su padre lo que suponía largas horas pegado al teléfono cada vez que Isshin lograba encontrarlo en casa. Todas sus noches eran iguales: se acostaba rendido creyendo que no sería capaz de despertar al día siguiente pero con el corazón lleno de dicha al saber que no se había equivocado en su elección. La gran satisfacción que su trabajo le daba le estaba haciendo olvidar un punto importante en la vida de cualquier persona: se estaba quedando solo. Para él eso no representaba mayores problemas, sentía que no necesitaba en extremo la compañía de otras personas. Pero su padre insistía en que eso no era normal en un hombre, que no podía estar toda la vida jugando a ser padre de hijos ajenos y lejos de su verdadero hogar. Isshin lloriqueaba todas las noches diciendo que su hijo se iba a quedar solterón y él sin nietos, por parte de su único hijo varón. Yuzu trataba de consolarlo y Karin no le prestaba atención a las pataletas de su padre.

—Karin ¿no crees que papá tiene algo de razón? Ichigo jamás ha tenido novia…

—Ni la tendrá, mientras no se olvide de Rukia— remató Karin despreocupadamente mientras revisaba sus apuntes en la mesa del comedor.

Para Ichigo, las conversaciones con su padre por aquel tema eran verdaderamente estresantes. No entendía por qué los seres humanos le daban tanta importancia a eso. A él le gustaba estar solo o, al menos, se había convencido de eso. Pero es que en ese momento de su vida no tenía más tiempo para pensar en familia. Apenas si tenía para él, era imposible hacerse más tiempo para otra persona. Mientras pensaba esto, Ichigo miró por la ventana. Nuevamente las bolsas de basura que había sacado de su casa estaban completamente revueltas con los desperdicios tirados por todos lados. Hacía varios días que la escena se repetía calcada: él sacaba las bolsas en perfecto orden, las dejaba ahí y a los pocos segundos todo era un caos. Al comienzo creyó que eran perros pero luego lo puso en duda porque todos los vecinos eran muy responsables con sus mascotas, rara vez veía él un perro solo y menos uno que causara semejante desorden. Aunque trataba de pensar en una razón para ello, no podía encontrarla, por un momento creyó que alguien quería fastidiarlo pero luego comprendió que no conocía prácticamente a nadie en ese vecindario. Decidió entonces esperar cada vez que sacaba sus bolsas, vigilando por horas hasta que el malhechor apareciera y así atraparlo y pedirle explicaciones. Nunca lo logró sino que, al contrario, se quedaba dormido junto a la ventana y cada vez que despertaba el crimen ya estaba consumado. Sin duda se trataba de alguien hábil, algún profesional, al que algún día atraparía.

Pero esa preocupación desaparecía cada vez que llegaba al colegio y se encontraba con sus alumnos. Los más osados corrían a recibirlo felices. Los padres, incrédulos al comienzo por ser Ichigo tan joven para hacerse cargo de sus hijos, se mostraban ahora tranquilos al ver a sus niños tan contentos. Ichigo lo sabía y se esforzaba cada vez más para que sus alumnos estuvieran satisfechos con sus clases. Ese mismo día les dio como tarea escribir una carta a alguien especial, un amigo, un familiar, contándole como su vida había cambiado durante este último año de colegio. Los niños aceptaron felices pero, astutos como eran le exigieron que él debía hacer lo mismo, escribir una carta a alguien muy especial. Ichigo se sorprendió al comienzo pero terminó aceptando sin saber lo complicado que se le haría encontrar a ese alguien especial. No podía ser su padre o hermanas porque ellos de cierta forma sabían cómo había evolucionado desde el comienzo de su aventura. Tampoco sus amigos del colegio, Tatsuki o Inoue. Quizás Sado. No, a él seguramente lo vería en el verano y le contaría las cosas en persona. De pronto, y aunque se encontraba muy estúpido por pensar así, surgió en su cabeza la idea de escribirle a Rukia. Sabía perfectamente que ella nunca leería la carta pero eso lo hacía sentirse más confiado a la hora de redactar por lo que, en cuanto llegó a su casa, en medio de una lluvia espantosamente intensa, se cambió la ropa mojada y se sentó a escribir. Partió por el mismo comienzo de todo hasta llegar al final, el momento que estaba viviendo. Tan entusiasmado estaba que no notó que era de noche hasta que se le hizo imposible seguir escribiendo por la oscuridad. Cansado como estaba se estiró de la manera más extrema posible y fue a buscar algún refresco. Al pasar por la ventana miró despreocupadamente hacia afuera y se encontró con la respuesta que tanto había buscado las noches anteriores. Ahí, en medio de la fuerte lluvia, había un niño pequeñito, descalzo, muy pobremente vestido que estaba comiendo de la basura que él había tirado. No debía tener más de cinco años, quizás menos, era un poco más pequeño que sus alumnos tal vez pero estaba en muy terribles condiciones. Ichigo no pudo creer que algo así podía sucederle a un pequeñito. Estaba tan metido en sus cosas, había vivido tan tranquilamente que jamás creyó que algo así podía pasar. Sin pensarlo mucho salió corriendo donde el niño pero éste, asustado al ser descubierto, huyó hábilmente sin que Ichigo lo pudiera alcanzar. Al día siguiente, lo esperó ahí mismo pero el niño no apareció, es decir, no se acercó al lugar al ver al muchacho ahí y así lo continuó haciendo cada vez que divisaba la silueta de Ichigo. Éste luego entendió el funcionamiento del chiquillo y no se acercó a él pero si procuraba dejar buena comida entre las bolsas de basura, mientras espiaba sigilosamente al ladroncillo desde su ventana. No podía dejar de notar que, por más que le dejaba comida deliciosa ahí, el niño apenas la probaba y sólo la ponía en una especie de bolso que llevaba y continuaba comiendo de la basura. "Quizás la lleva a su familia" pensó Ichigo. Cada día más intrigado por la situación, urdió un plan para conocer la historia: se metió como pudo dentro de una de las bolsas y esperó que el chico viniera, soportando el calor que ahí hacía y aguantando la respiración como podía. Cuando sintió las pequeñas manitos restregar la bolsa en la que él estaba, haciendo gala de toda su rapidez, tomó una delgada muñeca mientras salía de su escondite.

—Te tengo— dijo victorioso. Se encontró frente a él con un pequeñito de enormes ojos verdes que lo miraba aterrorizado. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de escapar de su captor pero fue en vano; la mano de Ichigo no le hacía daño en lo absoluto pero era imposible librarse de ella. Lo intentó varias veces sin éxito por lo que, ya poseído por el pánico el niño se desmayó. Ichigo se dio cuenta que había llegado muy lejos y se sintió culpable. Tomó entonces al chico en brazos y lo llevó dentro de su casa.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

—Teniente Kuchiki, hay órdenes para usted.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no habían órdenes especiales para Rukia por lo que se sintió algo nerviosa cuando la llamaron a misión. No era gran cosa esta vez: guiar a algunos estudiantes en un reconocimiento o algo así. Lo más sorprendente de todo era el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo: el mundo humano. Después de algún tiempo, Rukia tenía la posibilidad de volver ahí. Es cierto, no sería en Karakura, las misiones ahí volverían en un tiempo más, era otra ciudad que ella jamás había siquiera escuchado pero no por eso afrontó su trabajo con menos ánimo. Una vez reunido su escuadrón, partieron.

El mundo de los humanos estaba tal cual ella lo había dejado. Podría ser que la moda de las chicas había cambiado y los autos estaban algo más raros, más feos quizás pero aparte de eso, todo era lo mismo. Caminó por las calles como solía hacerlo y por un corto periodo de tiempo casi olvida por qué estaba ahí. En un determinado momento, Rukia sintió débilmente una energía que se le hacía conocida y que le provocaba mucha nostalgia. ¿Sería posible? ¿En ese lugar? Recordó entonces lo que había escuchado de labios de Hanataro pero se negaba a creer que la vida fuese tan caprichosa. Trató de seguir con su tarea de la mejor manera pero al pasar frente una casa sintió que aquella energía se hacía más fuerte. Sabía que no era el momento pero la curiosidad la atravesó al máximo y decidió entrar y mirar. Era un lugar más bien pequeño, algo desordenado pero común y corriente, nada que le trajera recuerdos. Se detuvo frente a una mesa en donde había algunas hojas desparramadas y sucias, sin duda alguien con una no muy buena caligrafía estaba a cargo de ellas, algo que espantaría a Byakuya. Poco a poco comenzó a reconocer esa letra, esos manchones y borrones le eran ahora tan familiares. Más le sorprendió el ver su nombre grabado al comienzo de esa hoja. Quiso detenerse a leer pero sintió el ruido de unos pasos y, olvidando que era imposible para un humano verla, salió a prisa del lugar escondiéndose tras una de las ventanas. Sintió el sonido de unas llaves y luego la puerta que se abría. Desde el lugar donde estaba no podía ver claramente, sólo podía distinguir las sombras que se proyectaban en la pared: un joven alto y delgado con el cabello puntiagudo llevaba en brazos a un niño o niña pequeña. Aunque no podía compararse al reiatsu de antaño, ella aún era capaz de reconocerlo. Era él.


End file.
